Donkey Kong Country
Donkey Kong Country is a popular game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and was released in 1994. The game is known for being the first game to use pre-rendered sprites, creating a 3D effect throughout the game. The game is credited with bringing back the Donkey Kong character as well as starting a new franchise entirely based around new characters and gameplay. While Rare had made some popular games in the past such as Battletoads, Donkey Kong Country is credited with making them an industry well-known. Story King K. Rool has stolen Donkey Kong's precious Banana Hoard from his home on Donkey Kong Island. With the help of his friend, Diddy Kong, Donkey must chase K. Rool to his ship, the Gangplank Galleon, and get back his bananas. Gameplay The game introduces the "tag-team" system. Diddy and Donkey Kong follow each other and each have their own unique abilities. Diddy is faster and more agile than Donkey, however, he's not as strong as Donkey and have difficulty defeating stronger enemies such as Krushas. Donkey Kong is stronger and slower, as well as having his own unique move called Hand Slap. If one of the Kong happened to be attacked, he would run away and couldn't be used. A Kong can be "resurrected" by finding a DK Barrel and smashing it. Losing both Kongs or falling in a bottomless pit will cause an Extra Life to be lost. Other characters Kong Allies During their adventure, Donkey and Diddy are helped by the other members of the Kong clan. They are: * Cranky Kong helps by randomly giving hints. He also appears to give narration after the defeat of a boss in the Gameboy Advance version. * Candy Kong allows the player to save their progress. She also hosts a dance mini-game in the Gameboy Advance version. * Funky Kong lets the Kongs use his barrel jet, allowing them to visit worlds they have already completed. He also hosts a fishing mini-game in the Gameboy and Gameboy Advance version. Animal buddies The Kongs are not the only ones to aid Donkey and Diddy in their quest, the wildlife also help. Each Animal Buddy is prisoner in a crate with their likeness on it. They are: * Rambi the Rhinoceros is first found halfway through the first level. He can defeat most enemies and break entrances to Bonus Levels. * Enguarde the Swordfish is exclusively found in underwater levels. He's the only way to defeat underwater enemies. * Winky the Frog can defeat most enemies by jumping on them, including Zingers, which can not be touched by a Kong otherwise. Winky also jumps very high, providing access to certain Bonus Levels. * Squawks the Parrot is the only non-rideable Animal Buddy. He assist the Kongs by carrying a lamp in the level "Torchlight Trouble". * Expresso the Ostrich is the least powerful animal buddy, having no way to attack. However, it's balanced by the fact that Expresso can glide through the air and is the fastest. Smaller enemies (such as Klaptraps) may also pass under her legs. Items and objects During their adventure, Diddy and Donkey will run in a variety of collectibles. * Every 100 Bananas that are collected will give the player an extra life. * Banana Bunches are worth ten bananas. * Various kinds of Barrels can be found. * The Extra Life Balloons are worth extra lives. * The K-O-N-G Letters will give an extra life if the entire set is collected in a single level. * The Tire allows the Kongs to bounce to new heights. * The Animal Token will take the player to a minigame if three of the same type are collected. * The Minecart is found in two levels; the Kongs will have to ride it. Worlds and Levels The "world" located before Kongo Jungle on the overworld map can not be accessed. The Kongs are shown to start off their journey by leaving this area and heading to Kongo Jungle. Kongo Jungle * Jungle Hijinks * Ropey Rampage * Reptile Rumble * Coral Capers * Barrel Cannon Canyon Monkey Mines * Winky's Walkway *Mine Cart Carnage * Bouncy Bonanza * Stop & Go Station * Millstone Mayhem Vine Valley * Vulture Culture * Tree Top Town * Forest Frenzy * Temple Tempest * Orang-utan Gang * Clam City Gorilla Glacier * Snow Barrel Blast * Slipslide Ride * Ice Age Alley * Croctopus Chase * Torchlight Trouble * Rope Bridge Rumble Kremkroc Industries, Inc. * Oil Drum Alley * Trick Track Trek * Elevator Antics * Poison Pond * Mine Cart Madness * Blackout Basement Chimp Caverns * Tanked Up Trouble * Manic Mincers * Misty Mine * Necky Nutmare (GBC only) * Loopy Lights * Platform Perils Gangplank Galleon This pirate ship is not a world, but the location of the final boss battle against King K. Rool. The Galleon can actually be seen approaching closer and closer each time a world is beaten until it's finally accessible after beating Chimp Caverns. Bosses Each Boss is found at the end of a world and guards a portion of Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. Each boss (excluding K. Rool) is a bigger version of a generic enemy. They are, in order of appearance: * Very Gnawty * Master Necky * Queen B. * Really Gnawty * Dumb Drum * Master Necky Snr. * King K. Rool Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo games